


Uncategorized

by cumanakecil



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Drabbles, Family, Friendship, Infantrum Challenge - 50 Sentences, Oneshot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumanakecil/pseuds/cumanakecil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aku juga mau punya kloning," dan Zhou Mi hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengar ocehan partnernya itu, tak bisa membayangkan kalau ada dua Henry dalam kehidupannya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncategorized

**Author's Note:**

> _Dedicated to Infantrum challenge – 50 Sentences ; set dua. Enjoy :)_

**1\. Kids**

Ya. Anak-anak. Itulah hal pertama yang terlintas dalam pikiran Zhou Mi saat pertama kali melihat bocah itu. Dengan kedua matanya yang kelewat sipit dan senyumnya yang menggemaskan, siapa sangka bahwa ia adalah namja berumur 21 tahun yang sangat piawai dalam hal menyanyi dan menari—terutama dalam bermain biola.

"Henry Lau imnida. Mohon kerjasamanya, Zhou Mi-gege~!"

Senyum ceria terkembang di wajah Henry—membuat kedua matanya yang sudah sipit itu menjadi semakin tidak terlihat—sementara orang di depannya hanya mengangguk sopan. Entahlah, sejak saat itu Zhou Mi berharap kalau Henry tidaklah seperti yang ia pikirkan—ia belum sanggup merangkap menjadi pengasuh anak-anak.

.

.

 **2\. Mission**

"Ya, Zhou Mi-ge, apa alasanmu bergabung dengan Super Junior M?" Henry mendudukkan diri di samping partner barunya dan menatap ingin tahu, sementara yang ditanya hanya memiringkan kepala dan mengendikkan bahu.

"Nggak tahu," Zhou Mi melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Mungkin.. Aku suka nyanyi dan ngedance? Atau bisa aja cuma penasaran. Nggak habis pikir kenapa mereka bisa milih aku." namja China itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke orang yang sedang memainkan kaki di sebelahnya.

"Menurutmu?"

Seringai kecil terukir di wajah Henry. "Aku sih pengen terus main biola. Yah, selama aku masih bisa mengembangkan kemampuan main biolaku, kenapa nggak? Cari suasana baru lah," ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kotak biola yang kini terletak rapi di sudut kamarnya. Zhou Mi hanya mengerutkan kening mendengar jawaban dongsaengnya itu.

"Biola? Kenapa nggak ambil kursus aja?"

Mendengar perkataan namja di sebelahnya, Henry memajukan bibirnya. "Bosen. Nggak seru." ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan beringsut untuk mengambil biola kesayangannya. "Kenapa semua orang bilang gitu sih? Kayak nggak tahu aja gimana membosankannya datang ke tempat kursus tiap hari dan belajar melodi dari buku panduan."

Pembicaraan yang membelok dari topik utama, memang. Keduanya masih belum menyadari tujuan keinginan masing-masing untuk bergabung dengan keluarga Super Junior. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka pasti akan tahu, kok.

.

.

 **3\. Alien**

Terkadang Henry merasa bahwa Zhou Mi, partnernya yang satu itu, bersaudara dengan alien-alien aneh di ruang angkasa sana. Dengan tinggi badannya yang di atas rata-rata, hidungnya yang mancung dan suaranya yang terbilang _high-pitch_ , memang tidak sulit untuk membedakan gege nya yang satu itu dengan orang-orang lain di sekelilingnya.

"Mochi! Jangan bengong, ntar ketinggalan. Ayo!"

Lamunan Henry buyar seketika. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Bandara sedang sangat penuh sementara ia dan Zhou Mi harus segera menuju pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke Korea sebelum terlambat. Kerumunan orang-orang di sekitarnya membuat namja itu kesulitan untuk menemukan Zhou Mi. Ia menggigit bawah bibirnya panik. _Aaish, Henry pabboya,_ rutuknya dalam hati.

Namun ia bisa menghela napas lega saat melihat wajah khas Zhou Mi mencuat di antara puluhan manusia tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Hanya sebatas leher sih, tapi ia bisa menerima isyarat mata gegenya itu, menyuruhnya untuk bergegas. Dengan cengiran lebar, Henry berlari kecil untuk menghampiri Zhou Mi.

Yah, setidaknya tinggi badan Zhou Mi yang mencolok itu membuatnya sulit hilang dari pandangan—dan Henry sangat tertolong akan hal itu. Ia tak bisa membayangkan kalau namja itu menyusut barang 10 centi saja.

Ah, tidak juga. Bagaimanapun, mata Zhou Mi yang lebar dan hidungnya yang mancung tetap akan membuatnya terlihat seperti alien.

.

.

 **4\. Seconds**

Sungguh, suatu kesempatan yang sangat baik bagi Henry dan Zhou Mi ketika mereka diperbolehkan menginap selama dua hari di dorm Super Junior. Dengan begitu, mereka bisa mulai mengakrabkan diri dengan yang lainnya. Namun sayang, dua hari bukan waktu yang cukup untuk membuat seorang Henry mengingat 13 wajah baru di hidupnya.

"Pagi, Henly~ Duduklah di sebelah Zhou Mi hyung, makanan akan siap sebentar lagi." ya, Henry mengenali namja berperawakan kecil dan manis itu sebagai Wookie hyung. Mengangguk pelan, namja itu menguap lebar dan mengucek matanya, melangkahkan kakinya dengan terhuyung ke arah meja makan dan duduk sembarang di sebelah Zhou Mi.

Setidaknya, itu menurutnya.

"Henry? Zhou Mi hyung di sebelah sana lho. Ah, atau kau mau di sini? Berarti Minnie hyung di sebelah sana yaa.."

..E-eh?

Sang mochi mengerjapkan matanya sejenak. Ia melirik orang di sebelahnya dan mengerinyitkan dahi. Dengan segera kedua bola matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan dan menemukan seorang namja yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya—melambai dan terkikik geli.

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

"A-ah! Mian!" setengah terlompat, Henry langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan bergegas menuju tempat seharusnya. Namja itu menggembungkan pipinya sebal ketika melihat Zhou Mi yang asli kembali tertawa—ah, ia seharusnya mengetahui betapa merah wajahnya sekarang. Ingin rasanya Henry menyumpal mulut gege pabbonya yang satu itu dengan bunga kol.

Sementara itu 'Zhou Mi palsu' memajukan bibirnya. Ya, bagaimanapun juga ia tak rela mukanya disamakan dengan koala itu.

.

.

 **5\. Words**

Zhou Mi tak habis pikir mengapa partner mungilnya yang satu itu jauh lebih mahir berbahasa Inggris daripada Korea atau China. Yah, untuk Korea, dimaklumi lah. Tapi bahasa nasional negaranya?

"Berhentilah memakai kata-kata asing itu. Dasar, nggak cinta bahasa sendiri." namja itu akhirnya berkomentar saat melihat Henry sedang sibuk ber inggris ria di akun Twitternya. Henry hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali tenggelam dalam aktivitasnya beberapa detik kemudian.

"Waeyo? Kan ini bahasa internasional, nggak salah dong~"

Zhou Mi mengacak rambut dongsaengnya itu dan akhirnya berlalu. "Ya tapi kau kan tetap berkebangsaan China,"

"Bilang aja Zhou Mi-gege pengen tahu aku nulis apa. Nggak ngerti kaan?"

"..."

Yak, satu kosong untuk sang magnae.

.

.

 **6\. Video Tape**

"Liat apa?"

Henry menyelipkan kepala ke bahu kanan Zhou Mi untuk melihat apa yang sedang partnernya yang satu itu tonton. Sang koala menggeser duduknya dan menjauhkan _Handy-Cam_ nya, membiarkan Henry duduk di sampingnya dan ikut melihat.

"Live performance pertama Super Junior M. Aku minta temanku buat rekamin,"

Henry mengangguk dan ikut tenggelam bersama gegap gempita para ELF yang mengelu-elukan nama grup barunya itu. Namun sepertinya orang yang merekam kurang professional, melihat kameranya yang sering bergoyang dan fokusnya yang kurang bagus—membuat Henry harus mengerutkan dahi untuk menontonnya. "Kenapa nggak liat live nya di TV aja? Kan lebih jelas,"

Zhou Mi hanya menggeleng. "Ani. Di sini kelihatan penontonnya. Mereka yang membuat nama Super Junior M melambung, nggak adil kalau mereka nggak disorot."

Bagaimanapun juga, ELF adalah salah satu poin utama yang membawa mereka ke puncak kesuksesan. Yang telah mendukung, menyebarkan segalanya tentang Super Junior M, mempublikasikan video performancenya di internet hingga tersebar ke seluruh dunia dan dilihat oleh banyak orang. Zhou Mi benar-benar bersyukur—entah bagaimana caranya berterimakasih pada mereka semua.

Namun beberapa menit kemudian Henry bangkit berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan gegenya itu sembari mencibir.

"Apaan, penonton cuma disorot 15 detik pertama. Selanjutnya fokus ke Zhou Mi-gege. Aku aja cuma keliatan tangan kanannya doang."

.

.

 **7\. DNA**

Lima bulan sudah Henry dan Zhou Mi bergabung dengan Super Junior M. Mereka sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain, begitu juga dengan member-member lainnya. Henry sudah mulai bisa membedakan wajah hyungdeulnya.

Dan baru beberapa saat yang lalu sang mochi menyadari kalau ada kemiripan antara Zhou Mi, Leeteuk dan Siwon. Wajah seorang Zhou Mi terbentuk dari senyum Leeteuk dan kedua mata Siwon. Namun kalau dilihat lebih seksama, Zhou Mi juga hampir menyerupai Kyuhyun. Apakah DNA mereka semua sama?

"..."

"...Um, Henry-ah, bisakah kau berhenti memandangi kami seperti itu?"

.

.

 **8\. Internet**

"Heh, mochi, tidur. Besok kita ada jadwal." Zhou Mi menempelkan gelas air dingin di tangannya ke pipi kanan Henry. Ia terbangun tengah malam dan berniat untuk minum air putih. Namun kedua mata koalanya menangkap lampu kamar Henry yang masih menyala. Dibukanya pintu itu perlahan dan terlihatlah dongsaengnya yang satu itu masih berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Henry spontan terlonjak kaget dan menjauhkan gelas itu dari pipinya, menggerutu tak suka. "Ya, Gege! Dingin! Aku nggak ngantuk lagian, tadi siang udah tidur." ia kembali menelungkupkan badannya dan memfokuskan pandangannya ke layar laptopnya.

"Ngapain sih?" ingin tahu, Zhou Mi mendekatkan kepalanya dan ikut melihat layar laptop dongsaengnya itu.

"Internet. Baca fanfic."

 _Oops._

Jantung sang koala serasa hampir copot ketika mendengar jawaban acuh tak acuh dari Henry. Menelan ludah, ia mengambil napas panjang dan memasang tampang menyelidik. "Fanfic...apa?"

"One Piece. Eunhyuk hyung suka kan? Aku penasaran,"

"O-oh. Oke," Zhou Mi bisa merasakan aliran darahnya normal kembali ketika mendengar jawaban Henry. Ia kemudian bangkit dan beranjak keluar kamar. "Tapi besok jangan susah dibangunin. Aku nggak tahu ya kalau kau bangun dan di sini kosong." ekor matanya menangkap Henry mengangguk pelan dan melanjutkan membaca. Ditutupnya pintu kamar Henry perlahan dan ia pun beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Berdoa semoga Henry tidak sebegitu jeniusnya sampai menemukan fandom dengan nama seluruh member Super Junior tersebar di sana dengan berbagai genre dan rating yang tak aman. Semoga.

.

.

 **9\. Touch**

Sebenarnya Zhou Mi penasaran mengapa partnernya yang satu itu suka sekali bermain biola. Ingin rasanya belajar biola darinya, namun Henry dengan kejamnya tak memperbolehkan dirinya—bahkan hanya untuk menyentuh alat musik tersebut.

 _Poor Zhou Mi._

 _._

 _._

 **10\. Money**

Seluruh member Super Junior akan bertindak 'aneh' di setiap talk show atau reality show ketika ada seseorang menyinggung penghasilan mereka. Sebagian ada yang hanya tertawa, namun ada juga yang membelokkan topik pembicaraan tanpa rasa bersalah.

Dan Henry masih penasaran mengapa.

.

.

 **11\. Make-up**

"Henry,"

"Waeyo?"

Zhou Mi bersender di kursi tunggu sambil memperhatikan dongsaengnya yang kini sedang diberi beberapa macam make-up. Para member yang lain sudah selesai dan kini sedang berkutat dalam aktivitasnya masing-masing. Hanya Henry yang masih duduk di depan kaca bersama seorang penata rias yang sibuk memoles wajahnya di sana sini.

"Ngapain pakai bedak? Kau kan sudah putih,"

Yang ditanya hanya mengendikkan bahunya. "Entah. Mungkin karena yang lainnya juga pakai?"

"Nggak ada alasan yang lebih bagus?"

"Emang kenapa? Aiish, Zhou Mi-ge, kayak nggak pernah bedakan aja. Nggak ada topik yang lebih menarik?"

Zhou Mi memajukan bibirnya. Ia menghela napas panjang dan mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa menarik untuk dilihat. "Nggak ada. Bosan."

.

.

 **12\. Ghost**

Henry merasa bahwa tinggi badan Zhou Mi yang di atas rata-rata kadang menyeramkan, mengingat umur mereka yang tidak terpaut cukup jauh. Seperti monster—siapa yang tahu kalau Zhou Mi bisa tumbuh lebih tinggi lagi?

Dan Zhou Mi kadangkala beranggapan kalau warna kulit Henry yang kelewat pucat itu aneh. Seperti hantu—bukan, zombie.

Namun dengan suara _high-pitch_ milik sang koala dan volume pipi di atas rata-rata kepunyaan Henry, dapat dipastikan mereka bukan monster dan zombie biasa.

.

.

 **13\. Call**

"Zhou Mi-ge!"

Namja tinggi China itu mengerinyit. Ada suara yang mengganggu mimpi indahnya—cempreng dan tak enak didengar. Ia menghela napas panjang dan mencoba untuk mengabaikan suara tersebut. Diedarkannya pandangan untuk mencoba fokus kembali pada alam bawah sadarnya.

"Ya, Zhou Mi-ahjusshi!"

 _Pabboya. Memangnya aku setua itu?_

"Zhou Mi hyung! Zhou Mi senpai! Zhou Mi gege!"

Pengelihatan Zhou Mi kini memudar, pertanda bahwa ia akan segera terbangun ke alam nyata. _Aish, suara siapa sih itu? Ganggu aja_ , gerutunya sebal.

"MIMI-GEGE BANGUUUNN!"

Dan namja itu bisa merasakan tubuhnya terguling ke samping beberapa kali sebelum oleng dan jatuh ke bawah—dengan suksesnya menindih karpet yang tak berdosa. Mengaduh-aduh, Zhou Mi mencoba bangun dan didapatinya Henry sedang berkacak pinggang, berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

Namja imut itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ya, gege, kita show setengah jam lagi dan kau masih enak-enakan tidur? Belum mandi lagi. Aku nggak mau ya nyanyi sama orang bau."

"Sabar dikit lah, mochi. Aku siap-siapnya kan cuma 2 menit. Tunggu di situ."

"..."

"Ah, omong-omong, kau tadi bilang Mimi-gege kan? Sejak kapan nama panggilanku jadi imut dan lu-"

"MANDI!"

.

.

 **14\. Tune**

Suasana jalanan kini sedang sepi, untungnya. Mobil yang ditumpangi Henry dan Zhou Mi bisa dipastikan dengan mudah sampai di tempat performance mereka. Henry menarik napas panjang dan melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Cuacanya sedang tidak bagus, ia bisa lihat beberapa gumpalan awan hitam bergerak tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Mimi-ge,"

"..Wae?" Zhou Mi menaikkan alis dan melirik sekilas pada dongsaengnya yang masih menatap ke luar mobil. Agak aneh mendengar kata 'Mimi-ge'. Sangat tidak manly dan terkesan.. imut? Zhou Mi bergidik sendiri. Kalau begitu ia adalah orang imut pertama yang tinggi menjulang, berhidung mancung dan bermata lebar.

"Tadi pas jatuh dari tempat tidur.. Sakit ya?"

Namja koala itu kembali menaikkan alisnya—tak mengira pertanyaan macam itu bisa keluar dari mulut seorang Henry. Sepertinya baru kali ini partnernya itu mengajukan pertanyaan khawatir seperti itu.

"Iyalah. Tapi cuma dikit, udah hilang kok."

"Mian,"

Zhou Mi tersenyum kecil. Ah, terkadang ia lupa kalau Henry bukanlah anak kecil yang sangat manja. Ia hanya sedikit moody. Namja itu menganggukkan kepala. "Gwenchana," ia nyengir. "Tapi sebenarnya yang mengganggu itu nada suaramu. Cempreng banget."

"Ya! Gege!"

Dan beberapa saat kemudian Zhou Mi hanya bisa meringis kesakitan saat tumit sepatu namja di sebelahnya menginjak jempol kaki kanannya dengan sadis. Ya, sekali lagi, Henry memang sangat moody.

.

.

 **15\. Beat**

"Coba tebak,"

Zhou Mi mendapati partner kecilnya itu duduk di hadapannya dan tersenyum lebar. Namja itu menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya, memandangi Henry dari ujung kepala sampai kaki, kemudian balik lagi.

"Wae?"

Namja di hadapannya menepuk dada bangga. "Aku sudah hampir menyamai tinggi Kyuhyun-hyung!" ia nyengir. Zhou Mi hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dan ikut berbahagia ria.

"Coba berdiri,"

Dan saat keduanya bangun dari duduknya dan berdiri berhadapan, raut wajah Henry berubah drastis. Ia menggembungkan pipinya sebal dan pergi dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki, sementara Zhou Mi kini menyeringai lebar sambil memandangi punggung partnernya itu menjauh.

"Ya, kau butuh 100 tahun untuk mengalahkanku, mochi."

.

.

 **16\. Album**

"Chukkae~!"

Seluruh member Super Junior berseru senang dan saling berpelukan satu sama lain. Album terbaru Super Junior M dengan hits 'Super Girl' bisa terbilang sangat laku di pasaran. Sebuah awal yang sangat bagus untuk memulai sebuah karir, bukan?

.

.

 **17\. Image**

Zhou Mi selalu bisa melihat sisi lain Henry ketika namja itu bermain biola. Tak ada lagi sikap kekanakannya, yang ada hanya wujud seorang violist professional yang sangat berbakat dan berpengalaman. Namja itu selalu ingin tahu apa yang membuat Henry bisa berubah sebegitu drastisnya kalau memainkan alat musik itu.

"Mochi, jadi kapan kau akan mengajarkanku main biola?"

"Andwae. Beli sendiri. Aku nggak mau minjemin punyaku."

Ah, sayang sekali, sepertinya butuh waktu yang agak lama hingga Zhou Mi menemukan jawabannya.

.

.

 **18\. Killing**

Zhou Mi bisa melihat butir air mata keluar dari mata dongsaengnya itu. Memang sangat sulit bagi keduanya untuk menghadapi sebegitu banyaknya anti-fans yang terus memojokkan dirinya dan Henry—apalagi dengan turut membawa perihal keluarnya Hangeng. Mereka memang tak bisa disalahkan, namun tekanan yang begitu kuat kini sudah menggoyahkan pertahanan keduanya.

Dan dengan telak menghancurkan milik partner kecilnya itu sampai tak tersisa.

Namja koala itu sungguh merasa tak berguna. Ia hanya bisa terdiam dan menunduk—menyembunyikan wajahnya sementara Heechul dan Siwon membela dirinya dan Henry. Perasaan bersalah itu terus membunuhnya sedikit demi sedikit. Menorehkan bersayat-sayat luka yang dalam di hatinya.

Dan ia berjanji agar tak akan membiarkan hal seperti ini terjadi lagi. Henry tanggung jawabnya—maka ia tak boleh membiarkan partnernya itu terluka untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

 **19\. Dad**

"Kalian beneran terlihat seperti ayah dan anak," komentar Ryeowook sambil menggelengkan kepala ketika melihat pertengkaran kecil yang dibuat oleh dua member China Super Junior M di hadapannya.

Henry melotot tak suka. "Mwo? Aku nggak mau punya appa kayak dia. Enak aja,"

"Eh, mana sudi," Zhou Mi memicingkan matanya dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Nggak ada yang mau punya anak kayak kau."

Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan keduanya. Sebentar lagi juga mereka akan akur kembali.

.

.

 **20\. Technology**

Henry selalu setia menunggu para ilmuwan di luar sana untuk menciptakan sebuah teknologi canggih yang bisa membuat tinggi badannya menyamai Zhou Mi. Sementara partnernya yang satu lagi diam-diam selalu berdoa agar keinginan Henry tidak pernah terwujud.

Semoga Henry tak akan pernah tahu tentang hal ini.

.

.

 **21\. Clone**

"Mir-sshi dan Hongki-sshi mirip ya," celetuk sang magnae ketika ia tak sengaja menemukan foto keduanya yang disejajarkan oleh seseorang dan disebarluaskan di internet. Zhou Mi hanya melirik sekilas dan kemudian melanjutkan aktivitas dengan handphonenya kembali.

"Iya. Tapi nggak kenal." komentarnya pendek. Yah, Zhou Mi dan Henry memang tak begitu dekat dengan idol-idol lain—apalagi yang di luar SMent. Keterbatasan bahasa dan frekuensi keduanya tampil di _reality show_ yang bisa terbilang sangat jarang bisa dibilang menjadi alasan utamanya.

Henry tertawa kecil. "Lucu, kayak di foto copy. Aku juga mau punya kloning,"

Dan Zhou Mi hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengar ocehan partnernya itu. Ia tak bisa membayangkan kalau seandainya ada dua Henry dalam kehidupannya—Ah, memang lebih baik tak usah dibayangkan sepertinya.

.

.

 **22\. Hair**

"Mimi-ge, kenapa merah gitu sih? Aneh, nggak hitam aja?" Henry berkomentar saat ia melihat Zhou Mi datang dengan warna rambut baru. Yang diajak bicara hanya melirik sekilas dan mengendikkan bahu sambil menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa.

"Biar kau berhenti."

Henry mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Berhenti? Apanya?"

"Kan merah berhenti. Kalau aku warnai kuning, itu artinya hati-hati jalannya. Kalau hijau boleh langsung."

"..ehm, ge?"

Violist itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan memandang aneh namja di hadapannya. Mungkin ada kecelakaan kecil saat _hair stylist_ milik Zhou Mi mewarnai rambutnya. Sepertinya otak partnernya itu terkena radiasi dan agak menyimpang. Henry menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin. Sabar ya, Mimi-ge..

.

.

 **23\. Prison**

Terkadang, SMent bisa menjadi 'penjara' bagi para idol yang dinaunginya. Begitu pula Henry dan seluruh member Super Junior lainnya. Jadwal latihan yang seakan tak pernah habis dan ditambah konflik-konflik kecil yang terkadang terlalu dibesarkan—hingga terkadang merujuk pada suatu perubahan besar—membuat mereka semakin merasa seperti tahanan yang tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Tapi tak apa. Henry merupakan salah satu tahanan yang bahagia—selama ada seluruh member Super Junior yang selalu mendukungnya, ia akan selalu berusaha untuk memberikan yang terbaik. Terkadang faktor lingkungan memang tak akan merubah apapun ketika rasa sayang dan kebersamaan selalu menyelimuti mereka semua.

.

.

 **24\. Fans**

Memang agak susah untuk berjalan-jalan santai di kota dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Wajah mereka yang kerap muncul di berbagai media membuat keduanya gampang dikenali—belum lagi para fans yang seakan tersebar di seluruh tempat. Kedua namja itu harus menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik topi atau jaket dan memakai kaca mata hitam—atau melakukan penyamaran apapun agar tidak dikenali oleh para ELF.

"Gege! Kenapa sih kepalamu mencolok begitu? Aku bahkan masih bisa melihatmu dari radius beberapa puluh meter dari sini—kau terlalu menjulang, tahu!"

Zhou Mi memajukan bibirnya dan merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa jadi dia yang disalahkan?

.

.

 **25\. God**

Zhou Mi bersyukur bisa mengenal Henry. Dan Henry sangat berterimakasih telah diberikan Zhou Mi sebagai partnernya. Walaupun banyak sekali perbedaan antara keduanya, tetapi lambat laun mereka akan saling mengerti dan melengkapi. Mungkin inikah yang disebut takdir—yang telah digariskan oleh Yang Di Atas Sana? Tak ada yang tahu. Tetapi satu yang pasti, mereka akan selalu menjaga satu sama lain. Bersama seluruh member Super Junior yang lainnya, keduanya akan selalu mencoba untuk memberikan yang terbaik. Bukankah itu yang disebut partner sejati?

 

 _"Don't walk in front of me, I may not follow._

 _Don't walk behind me, I may not lead._

 _Just walk beside me and be my friend."_

 _\- Albert Camus_

 _  
_

* * *

_  
_

**Author's Note:**

> /slap /slap /slap
> 
> Setelah hiatus sangat lama tiba-tiba muncul saat lima hari menjelang UN bawa fic nggak jelas kayak gini. Kenapa keinginan nulis selalu dateng di saat yang nggak tepat? Harusnya sekarang lagi buka buku fisika nih /slap /slap
> 
> Ah ya, ini murni family/friendship. Nggak ada unsur pairing sama sekali—mungkin ada, tapi saya nggak maksud masukinnya, suer. Mohon pengertiannya.. Sebenernya ada beberapa unsur humornya di sini, cuman kayanya nggak keliatan ya. Aish, skill menulis saya harus diasah dari awal lagi -_-
> 
> Saya akan datang lagi kapan-kapan, tolong doakan saya sukses menempuh UN :D


End file.
